Our Love Lost
by Bishimimou
Summary: SetXKono Konoka Konoe is target to become the heir of the dark mage's throne. Konoka, not knowing the history behind these acusations, refuses to come. Setsuna Sakurazaki pleads to be taken in place of Konoka. She then agrees to be tought in the dark magi
1. Friends in Need

**SUMMERY: SetXKono Konoka Konoe is target to become the heir of the dark mage's throne. Konoka, not knowing the history behind these accusations, refuses to come. Setsuna Sakurazaki pleads to be taken in place of Konoka. She then agrees to be taught in the dark magic, thus becoming the enemy of every thing light and good--even Konoka.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima/ Mahou Sensei Negima it's owned by Ken Akamatsu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SET-CHAN!" she screamed falling to her knees. Setsuna Sakurazaki was just torn away from her friend, Konoka Konoe. Konoka just sat there, tears falling down her face as it began to snow.

A few minutes passed; her Sensei, Negi, and one of her other friends, Asuna, came up to her. "Konoka, we'll get her back some how! I mean we have two very powerful mages and Tatsumya-san. There's also Chachamaru-san! So-" "No…" The shorter girl cut off Asuna. "Wada ya mean?" Asuna asked. "Yes, Konoka, why not?" said Negi in a concerned tone. "Set…Set-chan left willingly! She… she doesn't care any more!" exclaimed Konoka standing up. She started off towards the school, Mahora Academy, to tell her grandfather of the news; her friends followed close behind.

Later that night Konoka lay awake reliving the event that had taken place not to long ago.

Flashback

"Who are you people and what's your business with Konoka Ojou-sama?" "We've come to reclaim the heir to the dark throne! You, annoying gnat, are in the way. MOVE!" "D-dark throne? Set-chan w-what are they talking about?" "Konoka Ojou-sama, you are not a dark mage don't listen to them! Tell me, will you leave her alone if I go with you?" Setsuna questioned. "No, she must come!" argued the man. "I mean it please! I beg of you!" she begged. The man in the dark cloak kicked her. Setsuna tumbled against the cold wet ground and her Yuunagi flew out of her hand. She went to ask again, but the man just harmed her as before. This went on for a while; the tall, longhaired, girl could do nothing for her shorter friend.

Finally Setsuna stood up and knelt in front of them one last time. "Please! Please I beg of you take me instead of taking her!" she pleaded with all of her might. The man in the black cloak came over to her. " I suppose, since you've stood up to us all this time, we could honor your plea. You must become a warrior of the dark and learn the dark magic, you will fight against all light and good beings—even her—you know?" "Yes." stated the shorter girl with gloom. She fainted after the word. The men picked her up and dragged her off. "SET-CHAN!"

End flashback

The longhaired girl closed her dark brown eyes with the sound of her last words ringing in her ears; tears ran down her face once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: I know it's kinda confusing but it gets better trust me! R&R please!

Ari Matoya


	2. The thought of it all

Disclaimer: I don not own Negima/ Mahou Sensei Negima Ken Akamatsu does, though I do own quite a few boxes of mac'n'cheese! (HORRAH FOR ME!)

- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuna and Negi were walking back from the deans office, Konoka had to leave earlier; they started to talk about earlier, "Negi, you don't think Setsuna-san would whole heartedly go with the enemy do you?" "No, I think she must've been trying to protect Konoka-san. That's the only logical reason for her behavior." Negi and Asuna halted their talk and walked silently back towards the dorms.

Setsuna's Whereabouts 

The short, raven-haired swordsman lay still in a depressing room where the men in the cloaks left her. Now handcuffed, she opened her eyes to her new surroundings. She was on the floor with a singular tattered blanket over her. She felt bad remembering the look on her Kono-chan's face then she agreed to the men's terms. '_I must tell her I'm sorry_' she thought. Looking at her wrists she now realized she was cuffed. Not having her Yuunagi made it near to impossible to get free, then a thought crossed her mind. Setsuna sat up as well as she could and allowed her magnificent wings to display. She then plucked a singular pure-white feather and hid her wings once more. Kissing the feather she turned it into her shinigami counterpart, a little version of Setsuna. "Wow master you're really banged up aren't ya?" said the little one. "I sure am, please go to Konoka Ojou-sama and tell her I'm sorry! Also enlighten Negi-sensei and Asuna-san on the current situation, and tell them I **WILL** get outta this mess, somehow, so ask them to wait for me!" said Setsuna. The little one nodded and flew off. '_I must leave, for her'_ she thought.

/Konoka's room\

Konoka lay to the side, her back to the door, in her darkened room. There where no lights on and she was trying to rest until Asuna and Negi got back, so she could seem like her old happy, cheery self. This reminded her of the time Asuna almost died. Setsuna stayed with her the entire time comforting her, trying to reassure her everything would be fine. She tried to comfort herself in the same why, tried to think everything would be fine, it seemed to work for a while but she soon became depressed about not having Setsuna around. Her Set-chan was gone! She was to become the enemy of her best friend! How could that be possible! She closed her eyes tighter trying to clear her mind; she then felt a soft hand caress her cheek and move her bangs to the side. She opened her eyes to find Setsuna standing next to her bottom bunk. "Se…Set-chan?" said Konoka quietly, Setsuna turned into a puff of smoke and emerged as little Setsuna. "Oh, little Set-chan, why are you here?" she questioned." To explain the happenings of tonight with Negi-sensei and Asuna-san, so that the dean can know the truth and so master can be rescued. Also she asked me to give you something but that'll have to wait till later. By the way where's Yuunagi?" inquired the little one. "Here." answered Konoka pulling the sword off of her bed. "as long as it's in safe hands…" said the little one trailing off as the door opened behind her. "Little Setsuna-san, what're you doing here? " Asked Asuna walking over to Konoka. "I'm here to explain everything." She said.

After she finished Konoka was on the verge of tears again after hearing the story from Setsuna's point of view, she felt horrible after placing the accusations she did on Setsuna's head earlier. "Now" said the little one "for you Konoka Ojou-sama" the little one floated over to Konoka. She stopped in front of Konoka's face and placed a light kiss on her lips before turning to a puff of smoke. The singular pure-white feather fell on Konoka's lap. She started to cry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Authors notes: Hope you liked this chapter! Really I don't understand how you people can write 30-40 page chapters! It's mind-boggling! I hope you understand the intense emotion behind this chapter and really it was one of my favorites so far though hopefully I won't get too absorbed in this so it won't that long of a story maybe 10-15 chapters. (If I don't get absorbed) It's my first relatively good fanfiction (by my standards) so please don't be too harsh!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Escaping

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima though I wish I did, I'd be famous and I'd live in Japan!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The raven-haired swordsman stood up slowly '_I have to find something to break these chains'_ she thought looking at her wrists. The door opened startling her; a man in a green cloak walked in. "who are you?" Setsuna inquired in an agitated tone. "Your tutor, no come." He said bluntly, he then pointed at the chains and they fell off; finally, she was free.

He came over toward her and forcefully grabbed her arm. The short girl stumbled forward as he dragged her to where they were going. The hanyou was rather weak and tired, not having eaten in twenty-four hours or more she was also very hungry. '_What a day to not feel like eating'_ thought the swordsman regretting not taking any of Konoka's lunch that day. She was also slightly wounded from her fight with the man in the black cloak. "First," he began "you will be learning the magic of healing" he said tossing Setsuna into a chair. "Right, right." She said regaining control of her captive arm. A large green book was placed in front of her "Read" the man said before she could speak another word, then walked out of the room.

She was tired and hungry, so before she attempted to escape she decided to rest, and what better to do than read the time away? She opened it and started.

Konoka's room

Konoka had stopped crying and made supper; Negi had gone to update the dean. "You feeling better?" asked Asuna finishing her soup. "Yeah now I am, thanks for caring," said Konoka with her usual cheery smile. "You bet I do! And you know we'll get her back, we have Evangeline-san!" boasted Asuna. "Yeah! We'll get Set-chan for sure!" said Konoka with new hope '_Definitely'_

Black Mage Library

Setsuna closed the book "Interesting…" she spoke to herself '_now to get out of here_' she thought. Once she thought out roughly what she was going to do she stood up, the man in the green cloak opened the door and walked in soon after. The Hanyou swordsman started speaking, "Hey, Mr., who are you and what do you want with Ojou-sama? She hardly knows any magic you know?" "The third Konoe girl to have magical powers is our new leader." He started, "As proclaimed by the first Konoe woman to ever hold magical abilities, our initial leader, the third to come will be her incarnate." "That's why…" Setsuna whispered to herself "Well! I have no time to waste then, See Ya!" she said poofing into a cloud of smoke. As it cleared Setsuna had disappeared from the room "wha—where?"

Konoka's Room

Konoka lay in the dark covering her face with her hand. "Set-chan" she whispered quietly to herself. "Ojou-sama!" Konoka heard "Ojou-sama, master is escaping! We must help her let's go!" said the little one. "Negi, Asuna let's go!" shouted Konoka. They both jumped up in a start; Asuna got to the floor. "What're you talkin' 'bout Konoka?" questioned a groggy Asuna. "Come ON!" Konoka said grabbing Asuna's arm; she pulled away. "What? Where're we goin'?" asked a now agitated Asuna. "To save that 'crow-girl'" they heard; everyone turned to see Evangelene "Come on, Boya." She said to Negi. Everyone left after a few minutes to go where Setsuna was. '_Set-chan please be ok_' Konoka thought running side-by-side with Asuna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: is Setsuna going to be Ok? And what will happen to Konoka? She is going into the enemy's stronghold after all… who knows? Only I do! Bwahahahahahaha!


	4. Finally Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna was fighting her was out of her own mess though it was hardly effective without her Yuunagi. After a long while of fighting Setsuna of fighting Setsuna was tiring. She'd used most of her newly acquired magical energy up and physical strength too; her chi was also weak. She ran as soon as she got a chance and managed to escape from the commotion for a while though, they were still trailing her.

She stopped for a moment to try and catch her breath but she was interrupted by one of the cloaked guys lackeys that was coming after her. She went to run again but she tripped and fell to the ground.

Out of strength and will power, she'd given up. She looked towards the woods '_if only I could move_' she thought. She closed her eyes tight then opened them hoping this dream would end. Then seemingly out of nowhere Yuunagi was laid beside her, then a pair of feet. Soon she felt herself being lifted into the air her eyes closed tight in the fear of who it was. The swordsman tried to open her eyes again but it took too much strength to even do that, though after being held tight she knew exactly who it was: "Kono-chan you're late" she managed to speak out with a grin before she fell into a semi-unconscious state. They ran on and Setsuna clutched her Yuunagi tight. She managed to open her eyes after a while only to find there were still people making chase. An archer, a warrior and an inexperienced mage she'd talked to in the library once where their predators. The archer lifted his bow; Setsuna struggled out of Konoka's arms and landed on the ground. Quickly gathering herself she got to her feet. "Set-chan…" "Move!" shouted Setsuna pushing Konoka to the ground. Konoka got down in time, but an arrow pierced through Setsuna's shoulder; she fell to the ground, wounded. The swordsman crawled over to her friend to shelter her from any more danger. "Set-chan! Please stop!" said Konoka to the shorter girl. "Ojou-sama… is more… im…. important…. than my… life" said Setsuna picking up Yuunagi.

The warrior that was chasing them thrust his sword down toward the girls; Setsuna blocked his attack with her sword. "Ojou-sama, run…" Setsuna said in a very serious tone. "And no 'buts'. Now go!" she said before the taller girl could protest. Konoka stood and started to run down the road. Setsuna parried his attack but was still too weak to really fight and was soon overpowered. Just when she thought she was finished a blast of ice knocked the warrior to deal him death. "Eva-san…" said Setsuna feinting afterwards; fatigue had finally overcome her tiny body.

When she awoke she was on the bottom bunk of a bed. She tried to move but pain coursed through her left shoulder and arm. The small girl flinched at the pain. "You shouldn't move" she heard out of the darkness. "Right, so where am I?" Setsuna replied to the disembodied voice. "In my dorm room; are you feeling any better?" said the voice. "Yeah! Much! Well, kinda…" said Setsuna. She knew who it was she was talking too. "Kono-chan you should get some rest…" said Setsuna standing up and coming over to Konoka. "No, you should, now-" Konoka was cut off by Setsuna grabbing her arm and lifting her up. "Set-cha—" "Rest now, it's been a long day." Said Setsuna again cutting off Konoka's speech. "Fine, fine. But where will you sleep?" Konoka questioned. "On the floor… so go ahead and sleep it doesn't bother me in the slightest" Replied Setsuna "Well… Alright…" Konoka said. "Good night" they said to each other and went off to rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes!

Well another one bites the dust! Sorry it took me so long to actually post this chapter! I feel horrible! But I will tell you that I've crafted an ending so wonderful for this I can't even begin to explain! It makes me giddy just thinking about it! But you'll have to wait 4 more chapters for the end and I want to see if everyone wants to see a sequel so R&R! D


	5. The Sad Truth

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Negima!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Konoka woke up to the sound of the TV. "Set-chan" she called out. There was no answer… Konoka started to worry. She stood up and walked over to the couch to Setsuna on the floor. "Set-chan" Konoka whispered kneeling down next to her. She wanted to make sure Setsuna didn't leave again, so laid in front of her and put Setsuna's arm around her waist. Setsuna stirred and held tight to Konoka as the both drifted into an OK sleep.

In the early hours of the morning Setsuna shot awake. The pain in the small girl's arm was worse than before. '_What happened_?' she thought looking at the date made her recall the day's events. '_Oh, yeah_' she thought again. Looking down she noticed Konoka had been cuddled up onto her, probably to make sure she wouldn't go anywhere without her consent first. The swords man blushed a shade of crimson. She'd never been this close to Konoka for this long before. The growling of her stomach interrupted her thoughts. '_Geese! I'm hungry!_' she thought; a slight grin appeared on her face.

She got up to fix herself a bowl of cereal in order to calm her hunger, but the lack of knowledge in where all of the dishes and food was resulted in Konoka waking up. "Set-chan what're you doing?" she asked in a groggy tone. "Kono-chan, I'm sorry! I was just looking for some cereal to eat." Replied the shorter girl. "We don't have any, I cook breakfast so we don't need that unhealthy junk go set down somewhere and I'll make you something, Ok?" Konoka said. "Uh, Sure." Replied Setsuna walking towards the window. She sat on the ledge waiting for Konoka to bring her food.

When Konoka came with her food she was tapped on the back. "Omelet OK with you?" asked Konoka "yeah, sure" she said taking the plate. Konoka sat next to the shorter girl while she ate. Setsuna glanced over at Konoka for a minute when she was chewing. The moonlight shown on Konoka, Illuminating her facial features and deep, brown eyes. ' _Wow Kono-chan looks really beautiful in the moon light_' Setsuna thought turning a slight rose color. '_I can't think that! It's wrong! We're just friends by her means! I'm supposed to be attracted to men! And she's going to be in an arranged marriage, so I can't possible feel the way I do! I must be tired…_' Setsuna thought looking away.

After she finished eating she sighed. "Kono-chan" Setsuna started "I have to tell you something about today, something I've never told anyone, will you listen?" "alright" said Konoka. "Today is my mothers birthday… that's why bad things have been happening. You see my father loved my mother dearly until I was born. He never liked my mother, or me again; once he found out we were youkai. He killed my mother, but I got away and went to the tribe where my mother came from. They shunned me away because of my half-demon, hanyou, nature and the ill fate of my albinism. From there I roamed the streets until someone from the Shimei dojo picked me up. There I learned the way of the sword and met you. Bad stuff normally happens to me on the day of her birthday so I agreed to go away from you so bad things wouldn't happen to you too. That's why I didn't try to get away from them for awhile." Setsuna finished. "Set-chan I…I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" said Konoka bursting into tears and grabbed Setsuna in a fierce hug. "Kono-chan… I'm all right! Please stop…crying" Setsuna said breaking into sobs returning the hug. Without they're knowledge Asuna saw them hugging and a smirk crossed her face. She laid back down knowing everything was finally all right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: the ending is three chapters away this is not the ending the ending is called "The End" so there'll be 7 chapters -


	6. The Day of Dark Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima, poor me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time went on and soon Setsuna and Konoka had forgot about the happenings on Setsuna's mother's birthday; soon it was time for another, happier, birthday. This birthday just happened to be on a day of their class trip to, again, Kyoto.

"I'm so happy!" squeaked Konoka walking the forested path on the way to her home with Setsuna, Asuna, Negi, and two new additions to their group Nodoka and Yue. "Why?" asked Negi. "I get to celebrate my birthday with my father." Said Konoka with a large smile. "Your birthday?" said Negi, he'd totally forgotten! "Yeppers! It's tomorrow! I can't wait can you?" she spoke towards Setsuna. "Sure" said Setsuna in a tired voice. "Have you not been sleeping well lately?" Konoka asked Setsuna. "No not really. I've been having really horrible dreams lately… Sorry." "There's no need to apologize, it's alright! Just remember when you need to talk I'll be here. " Said Konoka patting Setsuna on the back. "Yeah, I know. Thank you."

As they got to the manor they were given the usual welcome and Konoka's father greeted everyone. "Set-chan, are you feeling Ok?" Konoka asked to a rather spacey looking Setsuna. "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm Ok no worries! Though, I think I'm going to lie down and rest. Call me when your party starts, ok?" Setsuna said walking away. "Wait! At least sleep in my room, it's more comfortable than the servants quarters." "As you wish Ojou-sama." Said Setsuna walking towards Konoka's room. Konoka followed her until they got into the room. "Sweet dreams, Set-chan" she said to Setsuna pulling the covers over the tired swordsman. "Thank you." Setsuna said as Konoka walked to the door. ", And remember, it's Ko-no-ch-an! Not Ojou-sama!" the taller girl said with a stern look. Setsuna laughed wearily, sleep invading her senses and soon drifted off with a quiet "right". Konoka stood at the door with a slight smile, "Really, sleep with good dreams…"she said whispering to her protector, her knight, her world.

Indeed Setsuna wished for pleasant slumber as Konoka had said, but her rest was uncomfortable. Her recurring dream invaded her senses again. The dream was uncannily realistic, and extremely unnerving. Those men from before were there chanting about a 'day of dark birth'. Konoka would come in after a while looking totally different from normal. She'd look dark, mysterious… evil. Then towards the end Konoka would lunge towards Setsuna and she'd wake up. The day and the time in her dream of the 'day of dark birth' was that of today: Konoka's birthday. The time was exactly 12:00 midnight.

Later on Konoka opened the door and walked in. Setsuna awoke silently at the sound of the door. "Are you sure you're ok? I mean here it is midnight and —" "what did you say?" said Setsuna rudely cutting off her princess and startling her (Konoka thought Setsuna was asleep) "I said its midnight!" then Setsuna heard it the last three rings of the grandfather clock downstairs. The room started to get dark and the atmosphere became thick. "Kono-chan, come here." Stated Setsuna. The longhaired girl came to her knight's side as ordered.

In a flash of light Konoka was gone from Setsuna's grasp. When she regained her sight the man in the black cloak stood there with Konoka; she looked the same way as she did in her dream: evil. "Welcome back mistress Konoe." The man spoke to Konoka. She scoffed… "Yes, it's good to be back…" she said with a malicious grin…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: well I hoped you liked that chapter! One more to go!!!! It will be the longest and hopefully best… and well I hope you'll like the end once I type it up! R&R!!!!!


	7. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Magister Negi Magi… Ken Akamatsu does!!! T-T

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna looked in horror at what had become of Konoka. "Kono-chan, what do you mean?" Setsuna asked rather afraid of the answer. "Your 'Kono-chan is no longer here, little hanyou. She'll never come back. Come after me if you will… can you save her?" said the woman who possessed Konoka. She then disappeared. " Konoka!" screamed Setsuna in dismay. Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's father ran into the room to find only a singular crying girl in the floor. "Setsuna-san!" said Negi running over to her.

After regaining her composure, Setsuna told everyone about her dream and what had happened. "I've never seen anything like that in the history of the Konoes" said Eishun " Maybe we could ask Dean Konoe…" proposed Asuna. "Great idea, hold on." Said Eishun closing his eyes to concentrate. "He says there was something like that in the oldest Konoe family files. But he didn't know the chosen one was Konoka." He said. "We have to go after them." Everyone turned to see a very quiet Setsuna. She had a very determined look on her face. "We've no clue where she is!" said Eishun. Setsuna stayed quiet. "She does…" said Asuna. "We'll go tomorrow, it's early in the morning, do rest now ok Setsuna?" Negi said. Afterward they all left. '_Like hell_' thought Setsuna standing up grabbing Yuunagi; then ran out of the house.

Later in the day Asuna came to check on the small swordsman. In her place her small shikigami counterpart lay in a peaceful slumber. "Little Setsuna-san, where's Setsuna-san?" the little one groggily woke "Ojou-sama?" she said sleepily. '_Dammit!_' thought Asuna running to inform Negi.

**/Black mage hideout\ **

Setsuna crept around the perimeter of their base. '_Wait for me Kono-chan!_' she thought taking a large breath and walking through the door.

Walking down the hallway Setsuna was admonishing herself. '_Idiot! You're her knight! You swore you'd protect her, and you failed._' She was rather angry with herself. "Stupid idiot!" she heard form next to her. She froze then realized the talking was from the room next to her. She sidled the wall to get a better view into the room. Konoka was there with the guy in the black cloak. She looked rather different: her hair was pulled back in the middle but still hung down halfway; she also had a long dark open back dress. She wore gloves that went up to her elbows and down to just her middle finger, and held a black staff made of a cherry looking wood. When she turned her a fire that was burning in the room illuminated face. She was wearing black eyeliner, something her Kono-chan would never wear. Her eyes had darkened; it was as though a veil had been pulled over them. They looker so full of anger and hate; no longer full of the joy and love they did gleam of. This woman was no longer Konoka. The swordsman hung her head; she knew what she had to do.

Meanwhile Asuna and Negi along with there newly assembled team of Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Kaede, Ku Fei, and even Evangeline ran towards the place that they'd gone not so long ago.

"So let me get this straight…" said Haruna "Konoka has been possessed by some evil ancient relative of hers and Sakurazaki-san went after her to save her?" "Yeah." Said Asuna. "But what if Konoka doesn't return to her normal self like in some sort of fantasy manga?" questioned Haruna "that's the other reason we're going! We have to stop her if she plans to do something stupid." Replied the red head. "Stupid? Like how?" questioned Haruna. "Can't you tell? I mean you do read all of that manga stuff! The stupid decision could be either to kill Konoka or herself!" said Yue. "I swear you should join the 'Baka Rangers'!" Yue spoke under her breath. "HEY! I heard that! You want a piece of me?!" shouted Haruna after Yue as the shorter girl picked up pace. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Said Negi as they traveled on.

Konoka and the man in the black cloak turned at the sound of the door opening. In it's place stood a very pissed Setsuna. "Ah, dear Set-chan! You've come to try and rescue the original owner of this body, as I thought you would." Said the woman with an evil grin. "You've no right to call me that!" said Setsuna gripping the sheath of Yuunagi. "I've come to terms on what I must do" she said. The body of Konoka looked at the small girl in awe. "Are you really going to try and kill **_me_**?" she said almost laughing. Setsuna unsheathed her sword and came after the person she cared about most in the world holding back tears as she went to strike. The man in the black cloak jumped in front of Konoka and blocked the attack. "I've beaten you before swordsman I can easily do it again." He said forcing back away from Konoka. The taller girl left as the battle ensued. "Come now, little girl! If you can't destroy me how're you ever going to beat the master?" "Shut up!" shouted Setsuna bringing her sword down upon the man. He moved in time to dodge it but a blot if lighting hit him upon landing. "Asuna go with Setsuna-san and try to save Konoka! We'll hold them off!" Yelled Negi from behind as the other three minions jumped down to assist the man that was fighting. The raven-haired girl went to look around, but the flash of red and a grip on her wrist pulled her away. "Where'd she run off to did you see?" asked Asuna. "No but I can feel her magical power. She's right down this hallway." The shorter girl said. "Just like Haruna, you know you should apply to be in the 'Baka Rangers'." Said Asuna. "Now's not the time Asuna-san." Spoke Setsuna picking up pace.

As they reached the end of the hallway they found it opened to a large room of sorts with a singular woman in the middle. "Where's Konoka?" questioned Asuna. "That is Konoka…" Setsuna shook her head "that was… Konoka." "Set-chan, you've found me! And you brought our dear friend Asuna, how nice!" "I said you've no right to call me that!" said Setsuna lunging at the woman Konoka used to be. She attacked, but was blocked and parried by Konoka. This fight went on for a while and soon Negi showed up. He said everyone else was resting and Evangeline had disappeared.

Summoning the rest of her strength Setsuna had her friend on the ropes. Holding Yuunagi up to strike the final blow, her resolve wavered.

She brought her hands down, "You win Konoka…" the swordsman said in a depressed tone. '_What?_' the woman thought; not to second-guess herself the woman who was once Konoka struck! Her nails had grown into blades and pierced through Setsuna's body. The shorter girl gasped; she felt blood trickle out of her mouth and down her back. She knew there wasn't much time left. Konoka's ancient ancestor grinned a malicious grin; that grin soon turned to a frown as soon as she noticed the light smile on her victim's lips. "Hey, Kono…chan, I…I want you… to keep Yuunagi safe." The shorter girl said lifting up her sword. Konoka's body unconsciously took hold of the sheathed blade. When Setsuna let go of her sword she grabbed Konoka's arm and pulled herself closer to the woman, thus resulting in her nails digging farther into Setsuna's body as she moved. The closer the swordsman got to her beloved princess the more tears unconsciously formed in Konoka's eye's "Hey, don't cry…" Said Setsuna finally reaching her destination. "And remember… I'll always love you…" she said bringing Konoka into an embrace; closing her lips on the other girls. Konoka realized what was going on and retracted her nails. Setsuna fell limp into Konoka's arms; the taller girl held her dearest friend tight and started to cry. "Don't worry Set-chan… I'll have you fixed up… in no time!!!" she said through sobs. She put her hand over Setsuna's wounds, her hand glowed, but Setsuna hadn't changed. "WHY?! WHY WON'T IT WORK?!" screamed Konoka sobbing even more

Negi walked over to Konoka and held her in a half embrace. "Konoka-san it's because no matter how skilled you may be in magic or in medical technology, nothing can bring something nonliving back to life…" Tears started to fall down Asuna's face at the words she'd just heard. The other's walked in oblivious to what had happened. Kaede and Ku Fei talked quietly in worried voices back and fourth to each other as the library trio just stood there in a sad awkward silence. Konoka started to cry and scream; swearing at what had happened once the reality of it all fell upon her. Out of the shadows Evangeline walked over to Setsuna. She picked up the girls limp body and began to disappear again when a shout came from behind her: "Where're you taking her?!" screamed Konoka. "Your Grandfather wanted me to take her from you I don't know the specifics… keep that sword safe if she really means that much to you…" said Eva looking down at Setsuna. '_Idiot_' she thought tear's started to form in her eyes; she quickly disappeared before anyone saw her.

Konoka gripped Yuunagi close to her body as everyone ran to comfort her.

As they were walking back to the school Konoka held Setsuna's sword: "Goodbye Set-chan" whispered Konoka holding back tears "I love you too…"

THE END…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: well that was it, the big bang! How'd you like it? Was it sad or did you hate it? (hopefully not) well I want to know if a sequel would be appropriate for this… or do you just want to leave it as it is? No one knows why the dean wanted Setsuna's body… was it for cremation or for another purpose… well if you think a sequel in order tell me in a review! I may do one any way I just want to know if anyone would like it…

I have decided to make a 5 page epilogue to end the story so be looking forward to that in the near future…


	8. Epilogue

/**One Year Later**\

Konoka has grown into a fine swordsman of the Shimei-Ryu. Using Yuunagi as her own nodatchi. She's become quite the battle mage. Negi is still way in over his head, though he's still managing—somehow. Evangeline hasn't been to school for a while, and everyone else is doing fine…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eva-chan!" shouted Konoka stopping as the shorter girl walked over. "Are you alright? You haven't been to school for a month. Another conflict with Negi-kun?" The tall brown-haired girl questioned. "No I've just been rather busy lately. By the way someone is here that said they wish to challenge the champion of the martial arts tournament will you comply?" Evangeline asked. "Fine" Konoka answered. This had been happening ever since Konoka had actually won the tournament over the 'child teacher'.

When she walked into the on-campus dojo. Her challenger was a tall figured person in a dark, almost black, mage cloak with a black nodatchi strapped on her side. The challenger stood and awaited the beginning call.

'_Why is my heart racing?_' Konoka thought.

The surrounding area started to disappear into Eva's resort. "Now, you may begin," said Eva calmly. As soon as that was said Konoka's challenger raised their hand as it glowed with magic. Konoka 'shunpoed' out of the way and drew her nodatchi upon her opponent. The other person quickly drew the black nodatchi on the shorter brown-haired girl. Konoka was blown back by the strike. When she stood she came at the cloaked person. The fight went on for a while and both challengers started tiring. Konoka landed after dodging another attack by her challenger and noticed something she hadn't before. "HEY! Why are you fighting with your blade turned backward?!" she said as though accusing her challenger of doing some horrible crime. "There will be no wounds or fatalities in this fight." Said a deep majestic voice. Konoka blushed as her heart felt as though it skipped a beat. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I promised on the name of my very special someone that I will become powerful so I won't dare to loose to you!" said Konoka lunging at her opponent for a final blow.

As she ran towards her challenger she noticed that the person in front of her was swaying. She brought her weapon down and walked over towards her challenger. "Are you alrigh—" the taller person fainted on her cutting Konoka short.

"I told you that would happen if you exerted too much energy." Eva spoke, helping the hooded figure up off of Konoka for a minute. "Sit." Eva ordered coldly. Konoka followed the instructions given to her. "Here" Evangeline said as she laid the hooded person on Konoka's lap. "I'll leave you two alone." Eva said walking away. "Eva-chan, wait!" Konoka shouted after her, yet her heart wouldn't let her move.

She looked down at the figure and noticed it was a girl. The brown-haired girl's heartbeat quickened as she thought of removing the hood. As her hand moved up to the girls face, she gulped '_Why am I so nervous?_' she thought grabbing the hood.

As she pulled it back a grinning face looked up at her. "Wow you seem to have put Yuunagi to a good use." Said that majestic voice. Konoka burst into tears after seeing this face. "Se… Secchan!" she shouted grabbing up her friend into a choking hug "Easy, easy I'm still getting used to moving again." The raven-haired swordsgirl said still returning the embrace, blushing brightly.

"How?! I thought I'd killed you! Konoka said with elated tears. "It sounds as though you wanted me dead" Setsuna said rubbing the tears off of Konoka's face. "Never!" "I know, I know!" Setsuna laughed at Konoka's reaction. "Well my body didn't die, you see, my soul was only shattered. Your grandfather had Evangeline preserve my body and collect the shards of my soul, so I would come back. You should really thank her once you get a chance…"

The swords girl paused for a moment and a blush came across her face. "And you know I still stand strong on what I said before I left you: I love you more than any thing." The, now taller, swords girl said to her friend, her face still a light red. "Well, its time for school…" she said hopping up and pulling her hood back over her face. "See you in class…" she said walking away as the room turned back into the dojo. Konoka stood up and ran after the hooded Setsuna. She stood and watched her jump away towards the school building brandishing her new black nodatchi.

'_There's still a no weapon policy_' Konoka thought running after Setsuna towards Negi's classroom.

"Well, another year with everyone is it?" said the child teacher in his squeaky Japanese. "Wait a minute, do we have a new student? A-and where's Asuna?" Negi said looking towards the hooded figure in the seat that used to belong to Setsuna. "Asuna told me to tell you she'd be absent today. I think she doesn't want another year without a female roommate." Konoka said with a cheery smile.

Negi sighed, he felt as though he were chop liver. "Well…" he continued "who is this new hooded student over there? By the way here we don't allow hoods to be on during class and there can be no weapons on the school grounds unless permitted by the dean." "Sorry sensei, the dean seems to have changed the locks on my room door so I couldn't put up my stuff or get into my uniform." "Well I suppose you can't help that, come up here and introduce yourself, and take off your hood please." Said Negi. "OK, but I don't understand why I should introduce myself it'll be a waste of time, seeing as this class is the same as it used to be, but if you really insist…"

Setsuna stood up and brought her hands up to her hood, everyone gasped at the sight of their, thought to be dead, friend. "I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki, I'm from Kyoto and practice Kendo. Nice to meet you all… again." She said bowing. Everyone was left speechless. "Oh, and don't tell Asuna, I want to surprise her as well." She said. "Setsuna-san…" said Negi walking over to her. "Are you real?" he asked, as he lifted his hand and touched Setsuna's arm. "You're really real… here, alive, how?" he said, tears glowing in his eyes. "I'll tell you later... Now lets get on with class, alright." Said the raven-haired girl with a tomboy smile. "Right…" he said nodding.

So the lesson resumed though no one was really listening, well maybe the class rep, Ayaka. Everyone else was asking Setsuna questions like, "where were you all that time?" and "why are you hooded and carrying that sword?" and other stuff like that. Poor Negi tried to get the classes attention again, but the bell rang just as everyone started to settle down.

"Well we'll try this again tomorrow…" said Negi walking towards Konoka and Setsuna, who'd placed her hood back on. "So are you going to scare Asuna-san now?" Negi asked. "I wonder… well I want to go to my dorm first, think over a plan, and take a shower… I think I'll surprise her when you least expect it…" said the hooded girl.

"Well let's go home then..." said her shorter brown-haired friend. "What do you mean 'let's go home'?" "Well when you were gone grandpa, after a lot of begging, said I could stay there. So let's go." She said grabbing, now, taller friend's hand. Even though she had a hood on Negi could see the taller girls trademark crimson shine through as she walked by.

"Ojou-sama why are the locks changed anyway?" Setsuna asked walking behind her princess. "Grandpa didn't want me in your room really so he changed the locks because he knew you gave me a spare before." She said walking, still looking ahead.

When the girls got to the door the brown-haired girl stopped. "So are you going to open the door?" asked her hooded friend. "Yeah" she said with a shaky voice. "Ojou-sama?" Setsuna said turning toward her shorter friend. When the hooded swords girl touched the smaller girl's shoulder she noticed she was trembling. "Ojou-sama… are you alright?" she asked turning her princess toward her. Konoka looked up, her large dark brown eyes glimmered with tears.

"Secchan, I…" she started, but was cut off by a strong hug. "One entire, long year, Huh? It's been a long time… I've missed you dearly, you know? I'm a horrible person don't you think? To make you cry like this…" the raven-haired Hanyou stated. "No! You're not a bad person… let's go in…" her friend said turning and unlocking the door.

When she opened the door the swords girl was surprised at how untouched the room looked. There was a newly added T.V. and a laptop on the bed, which was unmade, but that was all the difference. "Wow so different…" said Setsuna sarcastically, then walked in. "Here's a key, I'm going to Asuna's room for a bit because she wanted me to cook her and Negi dinner so I'll be back later…" said Konoka. Setsuna again wiped tears off of Konoka's face. "I do want to take a shower and eat some food real quick so I'll be by later ok?" "Alright I'll be waiting for the show!" she said turning and walking off.

The taller girl shut the door and turned to go to the bathroom… "You know she cares a lot about you. More than you could ever imagine." She heard. "How could you know that, Evangeline?" she said looking around to find Eva setting on the bed. "Who do you think taught her magic? Surely you didn't think it was that Negi boy! He can hardly use spells without his staff!" the small girl said, laughing at her last remark.

"So, she talks to you?" "More than she does to that red-head friend of hers, but I will say I have no privilege nor right to tell you what she's said." Eva looked over to Setsuna. "Fine then don't" Setsuna said, slightly surprised that _her_ Konoka would actually talk to Eva more than Asuna. "I'll tell you this though: if you ever make her cry tears of unhappiness ever again, I will find you. Be it in Heaven, Hell, or something beyond I will find you and give you the worst punishment anyone could get. Do you know what that is?" Eva asked. "No…" said the swords girl, astonished at Eva's display of admiration.

"I'll wipe your existence off the face of history. I'll clear the minds of everyone who ever knew you and you become a nonexistent apparition longing to be known again." She said with an Icy glare that could freeze the hottest steel. "And since I'm an evil mage you know I'll really do it, even if I break a few rules in the process." She said standing up.

Setsuna walked towards the bathroom, but stopped in the doorway. She clenched her fists. "Don't worry Eva… I'll never leave Konoka again you can count on it. I was a weak-minded fool that jumped at the chance to throw my life away. I will never make Konoka cry EVER again, you can count on it!" The raven-haired girl said walking on. Evangeline sighed. "Well my work here's done," she said quietly to herself.

Once out of the shower, Setsuna re-hooded herself and started out the door. She had the perfect plan to re-acquaint herself with Asuna. She smiled thinking of the reactions she'd get from her friend.

Later on she reached the door of Asuna's dorm. She fixed her blade to look like a scythe that, in reality was, with a nodatchi as an attachment, and made sure her face couldn't bee seen. She then knocked lightly on the door. A few seconds passed and Asuna answered the door. "Hi—ya… can I help you?" she asked.

"I am from the magical country. I've come to apprehend Negi Springfield he has been sentenced to death for improper use of magic, I'm code named: The Reaper." Setsuna said, the look that fell on redheaded friend's face was priceless. "Negi…" she yelled as he came to the door. "Yes?" he said looking up. "You are to be punished due to your misuse of magic… Unless, you wish to fight for your life." Said the hooded samurai. "I'll fight too." Said the redhead, her eye full of determination to save the little boy who, in fact, was thoroughly confused on the situation.

"You shall all follow me." Said Setsuna as Konoka walked towards the door. She raised her hand and the room disappeared from around them. "You have ten minutes to prepare, you must come with me; there may be no outside help." said the tall girl grabbing her shorter friend's hand and pulled her away.

"Hey!" "Ojou-sama! It's me!" said the raven-haired girl quietly. "Oh, wow what a spectacular show! You're a really good actress." Konoka said. Her smile brightened her friend's thoughts. "Ojou-sama." The now crimson-faced girl said. "Not Ojousama!" Her princess said frowning. "Kono-chan," the raven-haired girl replied. Konoka grinned widely. "Well, be careful Secchan! Remember what Eva-chan said: don't push yourself too hard. Ok?" said her princess. "Right" said the bright red swords girl.

Turning toward Negi and Asuna, Setsuna spoke. "I shall use this girl, this will be a partner battle. Now we begin." She said as Konoka walked up, playing along with her knight's act.

The fight ensued and the hanyou quickly beat Asuna. Negi held up for a bit longer but was also beaten. "Now you will see the face of your destroyer." Konoka said walking towards her taller friend. As she pulled back the raven-haired girls hood, her smile grew. Asuna dropped to the ground. "Se…Setsuna!?" she yelled quickly standing back up.

Walking over to her, now, slightly taller friend. "Where were you?!" she said getting even closer. As the redheaded girl came upon Setsuna she raised her hand and struck her face. "Asuna!" said Konoka. "WHY?! Where were you?! How could you leave her like that?!" Asuna yelled pointing towards Konoka. "I don't need to hear that! Evangeline already gave me the lecture!" the raven-haired swords girl shouted. The shorter girl stood there, her blue and green eyes looking into the dark, and clearly depressed, eyes of her friend. "Sorry. I'm just glad to see you that's all…" Asuna said looking down. Setsuna dropped to a knee. "Secchan!" said Konoka looking helping her taller friend up.

As they walked out the raven-haired swords girl stopped. "What?" Konoka asked; her long chocolate colored hair blew in the wind "Come here." Setsuna said walking over to Konoka. The brown-haired girl was lifted up and they were in the air. "Se-chan!" Konoka shouted gripping onto her knight's neck. "Sorry, did I surprise you?" the swords girl asked laughing a bit. She'd let out her extravagant wings; the wind was blowing through both girls hair. "Where are we going?" Konoka asked, her eyes were shut tight. "You'll see," said Setsuna smiling down at her shorter friend.

When they finally stopped Konoka opened her eyes. "Oh, wow." Konoka said setting down on the branch that they'd landed on. "I liked the sunset and wanted to get a better view, so I figured I'd take you along for the ride!" said Setsuna hiding her wings. As she sat down next to Konoka she was attacked by the arms of her loved one. "Secchan, never leave me again! I'll never _ever_ leave you," she said holding Setsuna in a tight embrace.

"No, I'll never leave you! I won't leave you again, but why do you say you wont leave me?" asked the taller girl. "Because silly…" she said letting go and leaned her head on her knight's shoulder.

"I love you." She finished.

"Well I knew that. I just wanted to see if you'd say it!" she laughed. Setsuna then put her arms around her love and looked off into the sunset, but quickly turned back towards her princess. "Kono-chan," Konoka looked over her way only to be caught off guard by the lips of her loved one. Once Setsuna broke off the kiss she looked into Konoka's deep brown eyes with her dark ones. "I love you, too…" she said leaning her head on top of Konoka's that had fixed itself back on her shoulder. They embraced each other and looked on into the sunset.

Everyone clapped and cheered, though, the two lovers wouldn't have known because everyone was watching from the class window. Asuna, and even Evangeline smiled to themselves. '_This would make a great story to tell one day._' Asuna thought as she also looked on into the sunset smiling with the cheering crowd


End file.
